Medical Examination
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Francoeur's first medical examination.


Всё началось с нового сценического костюма Франкура. Точнее, с перчаток. Чёрные, блестящие, сшитые из прочной, но мягкой кожи, они идеально смотрелись на его изящных тонких лапках и совершенно не стесняли движений его музыкальных пальчиков. Блох попробовал сыграть в них на гитаре и остался очень доволен, о чём сразу же сообщил Люсиль счастливым мурлыканьем. Обрадованная его реакцией, девушка заказала весь костюм – и уже через неделю Франкур, в дополнение к перчаткам, получил великолепный чёрный жилет, пиджак и шляпу.

Нежданная беда пришла во время репетиции в новом костюме. Франкур начал путаться в движениях, брал не те аккорды, и в голосе его зазвучали странные напряжённые нотки… Спустя несколько минут блох прервал репетицию и замер на сцене, уставившись куда-то вдаль и учащённо дыша.

- Франкур? - изрядно взволнованная Люсиль приблизилась к нему. – С тобой всё хорошо?..

Блох издал жалобный мурк и резко выпрямился, уронив гитару. Развернувшись, он бросился прочь со сцены.

Мирно сидевший в кресле и читавший газету Рауль так и подскочил, когда в гримёрную ворвалось нечто огромное и чёрно-синее.

- Франкур? Бог ты мой, как ты меня напугал! Что, ваша репетиция уже закончилась?..

Блох не ответил. Взгляд его затравленно бегал по комнате, лапки судорожно когтили воздух, словно пытаясь что-то сделать… Наконец Франкуру удалось совладать с собой. Вцепившись лапками в пиджак, он яростно принялся срывать его с себя. Вслед за пиджаком в сторону полетели жилет и шляпа. На тонкой рубашке силы Франкура иссякли. Кое-как расстегнув пуговицы, блох шатаясь приблизился к дивану и рухнул на него, едва не сломав.

- Франкур? Господи, что за… - Рауль испуганно вскочил с кресла.

- Франкур! – в гримёрную влетела не менее напуганная Люсиль. – Что с тобой?

- Мр-р… - жалобно донеслось с дивана, и на певицу уставились два ошеломлённых ярко-оранжевых глаза.

- Франкур, ты всех напугал… - Люсиль присела рядом с ним. – Что случилось?

- Мр-рк… - Франкур закрыл глаза и полностью замер; лишь его судорожно раздувавшиеся и опадавшие бока говорили о том, что блох дышал – а значит, был жив.

- Люсиль… Ты ничего не слышишь? – внезапно спросил Рауль. – Какой-то странный звук… - он настороженно заозирался кругом.

- Хм… - Люсиль прислушалась – и тоже уловила его. – Да. Похоже на… хрипы?

Взоры обоих обратились на блоха. Сомнений не было – это действительно были хрипы, и они исходили именно от него. Казалось, с каждой секундой они становились всё тише и тише, но всё же были достаточно отчётливы.

- О Господи… - Люсиль осторожно погладила блоха по спине. – Франкур, ты что, заболел?

- Заболел? ЗАБОЛЕЛ? – Рауль вскочил как ошпаренный. – И что же нам теперь делать? Он же блоха! Даже не кошка и не собака! Как нам лечить блоху?

- Не паникуй раньше времени! – осадила его певица. – Надо найти того, кто сможет помочь.

- У-ур-рр… - Франкур наконец-то вновь подал голос, заставив обоих людей вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Урк… - он медленно поднялся и сел, смущённо улыбнувшись им. Видимо, минутный отдых пошёл ему на пользу – выглядел блох намного лучше, а странные хрипы, почти совсем стихнув, затаились глубоко внутри.

- У-уф… Слава богу, с ним всё в порядке! – с явным облегчением выдохнул Рауль. – Отлично! Проблема исчезла сама собой!

- Хм, странно всё это… - Люсиль с сомнением поглядела на Франкура. – Ты уверен, что с тобой всё хорошо? Ты выглядишь усталым…

- Мур-рк… - Франкур виновато опустил голову. Он сам толком не понял, что произошло с ним на сцене. Вдруг стало трудно дышать, перед глазами заплясали какие-то искорки… Блох рассеянно поглядел на пол, где лежал его новый костюм, и вновь ощутил странное, нехорошее чувство, стесняющее всё внутри…

- А может, дело в костюме? – предположил Рауль, проследив за взглядом Франкура. – Вдруг он аллергик? Такое тоже бывает…

- Вряд ли, он же неделю до этого носил перчатки из того же материала, - Люсиль призадумалась. – Всё-таки стоит показать его врачу, мало ли… - в её ушах всё ещё стояли странные пугающие хрипы.

- Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… У тебя есть такой врач на примете? Или мы просто отвезём его в ближайшую клинику и попросим полечить нашу гигантскую домашнюю блоху?

Люсиль прикусила губу, нервно глядя на своего любимого.

- Может, профессор что-нибудь скажет? Всё-таки это его препарат увеличил Франкура…

- Хм-м-мм… - Рауль задумчиво уставился в потолок, почёсывая подбородок. – Пожалуй, в этом есть резон…

- Отлично! – девушка решительно встала. – Поедем сейчас же! Франкур, оденься во что-нибудь обычное, нельзя, чтобы тебя случайно узнали прохожие.

- Ур-урк! – блох послушно поднялся и подошёл к шкафу с одеждой.

- Ладно, пойду пока Кэтрин заведу, - парень направился к двери. – Буду ждать вас на улице.

.

- …Так вы сможете нам помочь? – закончив свой рассказ, Люсиль с надеждой поглядела на профессора.

Пожилой мужчина лишь вздохнул, покачав головой.

- Я был бы очень рад, дорогая моя, но… я не доктор, не ветеринар и даже не энтомолог. Моя специализация… - он обвёл взглядом свою оранжерею. - …ботаника. Я занимаюсь в основном растениями и имею самое смутное представление о том, как лечить животных… особенно беспозвоночных. Я вообще удивлён, что мой эликсир роста смог подействовать на блоху – я ведь разрабатывал его как супер-удобрение для сельскохозяйственных культур, а вовсе не для увеличения насекомых!

Рауль разочарованно вздохнул, Франкур, робко переминавшийся с лапы на лапу, издал растерянный мурк.

- Мне правда жаль, что я не могу вам помочь… Я бы порекомендовал вам найти хорошего ветеринара, которому можно было бы доверить тайну. Ветеринара, помешанного на своём деле, а не на выгоде. Ветеринара, специализирующегося на таких странных… питомцах.

- И вы знаете такого, да? – в волнении спросила Люсиль.

- Хм… - мужчина призадумался. – Ну конечно! Боже мой, как я мог забыть! Чарльз!

- У-ук? – учёная обезьяна-носач материализовалась будто бы из ниоткуда. Встав рядом с профессором, она вопросительно уставилась на хозяина.

- Чарльз, ты помнишь своего личного врача?..

Обезьяна радостно закивала. Быстро нырнув лапой во внутренний карман жилета, она извлекла оттуда маленькую визитку и протянула профессору.

- Доктор Андре Леклер? Хм, хм… ах да, припоминаю. Держите, - он вручил визитку Люсиль. – Я не знаю, лечит ли он насекомых, но точно помню, что он берётся за таких экзотических питомцев, с которыми другие ветеринары даже не рискуют связываться. Попробуйте навестить его, он часто работает на дому… а за особо интересные случаи берётся и в не рабочее время.

- О, спасибо, профессор! – искренне поблагодарила Люсиль. – Мы сейчас же поедем к нему!

Распрощавшись, трое друзей покинули оранжерею и направились по адресу, указанному на визитке.

.

Через пару кварталов Кэтрин притормозила у небольшого уютного особнячка, компактно вклинившегося между рядами многоквартирных домов. Рауль остался караулить машину, а Люсиль с Франкуром направились к двери. Поднявшись на крыльцо, девушка подёргала за цепочку, и за дверью послышался мелодичный звон.

- Мру-ук?.. – привлечённый звуком, любопытный блох подался вперёд, но Люсиль мягко отстранила его.

- Погоди, Франкур. Надо произвести хорошее впечатление… и самое главное – не напугать доктора раньше времени!

- Мур… - смиренно кивнул блох, бросив печальный взгляд на соблазнительно свисавшую цепочку. Его друг была права – сейчас главное было успешно сделать дело, а игры и развлечения вполне могли подождать.

Через несколько секунд после звонка за дверью послышались шаги. Щёлкнула задвижка, и дверь приоткрылась, являя взору мужчину средних лет с аккуратной бородкой и пытливым взглядом в тёмно-серых глазах.

- По записи? – осведомился он, доброжелательно разглядывая посетителей.

- Эм… простите, нет, - смутилась Люсиль. – У нас экстренный случай… Профессор посоветовал обратиться к вам.

- Профессор?.. – мужчина задумчиво наморщил лоб, а затем лицо его просияло. – Ах да! Чарльз!

- Чарльз?..

- Да, Чарльз, обезьяна-носач. Невероятно умное, смышлёное животное! Сам приходит на медосмотр, сам оплачивает счёт, отлично выдрессирован и… Ох, простите, я не представился, - спохватился он. - Андре Леклер, ветеринарный врач, герпетолог. Моя специализация – амфибии и рептилии… Впрочем, я занимаюсь и более привычными питомцами.

- Боюсь, наш… «питомец» даже более экзотичен, чем амфибии и рептилии, - робко улыбнулась Люсиль.

- Да? – в глазах доктора вспыхнул явный интерес. – Тогда не будем терять времени. Пожалуйста, прошу! – он распахнул дверь, приглашая посетителей войти. – Итак… – он с любопытством осмотрел хрупкую девушку и её могучего спутника, который, несмотря на довольно тёплую погоду, был закутан с головы до ног. – Кому нужна моя помощь? – спросил он, явно ожидая, что сейчас кто-нибудь из них извлечёт откуда-нибудь клетку или контейнер с животным.

Люсиль и Франкур неловко переглянулись.

- Доктор Леклер, случай очень… уникальный. Мы можете пообещать, что всё останется между нами? – осторожно начала девушка.

- Хм… - мужчина задумчиво погладил бородку. – Полагаю, речь пойдёт о контрабандном животном? Не волнуйтесь, если питомцу живётся хорошо, я вполне могу закрыть глаза на нелегальность ситуации… Я ветеринар, а не служитель закона.

- Скажите, а вы лечите… насекомых?

- Насекомых? – Леклер удивлённо приподнял брови. – Хм… мда… редко ко мне обращаются с такой просьбой. Ввиду малых размеров и краткой продолжительности жизни, крайне трудно – да и не целесообразно – их лечить. Проще принимать профилактические меры – правильно кормить, ухаживать, а если уж насекомое погибло – приобрести новое и начать всё с нуля, уделяя пристальное внимание правильному содержанию… - он заметил побледневшее лицо девушки. - А впрочем, надо смотреть… если случай не сложный, то вполне есть шанс на успех.

Люсиль нервно вздохнула.

- Полагаю, вы слышали о «Парижском Монстре»? О гигантском… насекомом?

- Да, - с новым удивлением произнёс доктор. – Но какое отношение это имеет к…

- Монстр жив… хотя, собственно, он не монстр, - девушка опять вздохнула. – Вы смогли бы полечить гигантское безобидное насекомое?

- Пардон? – Леклер нахмурился, потихоньку начиная подозревать, что у девушки не все дома. – Если это розыгрыш, то я должен признать, что он абсолютно не смеш…

- Франкур, покажи ему, - решилась Люсиль, обратившись к своему другу.

- Урк?.. Ур, - её спутник наконец-то подал голос. Он медленно стянул перчатки, размотал шарф и снял широкополую шляпу. – Мур-р… - он робко взглянул на Андре Леклера. Выражение лица последнего менялось на глазах.

- О… мой… бог…

.

Больше всего Люсиль боялась возможной паники доктора и его поспешного заявления об увиденном в полицию. Франкур, опасавшийся того же, на всякий случай отступил назад и сделал попытку спрятаться за Люсиль. Учитывая его габариты, попытка потерпела полный крах.

- Боже мой… - похоже, ветеринар всё ещё не верил своим глазам. – Боже… Насекомое… Это и правда гигантское насекомое…

- Умоляю, не волнуйтесь! – как можно спокойнее произнесла Люсиль. - Он совершенно безобиден! Поверьте, ему сейчас намного страшнее! Он очень робкий… и добрый… и…

- Насекомое, - повторил Андре Леклер, наконец-то переварив этот факт. – Гигантское насекомое. Боже мой! – он медленно приблизился, не отрывая от Франкура пристального взгляда. – Какое огромное! Вы твёрдо уверены насчёт его безобидности?.. – он с явной опаской уставился на кривые челюсти Франкура.

- Абсолютно! – горячо воскликнула девушка. В доказательство своих слов она взяла и погладила одну из лапок блоха. – Он не просто насекомое. Он умён как… как человек. Он всё понимает, и он очень смирный.

- Ну, если так… - Леклер с трудом оторвался от созерцания внушительных жвал. – Так вы говорите, он болен?

- Мы не совсем уверены… сегодня ему вдруг стало плохо… мы думали, он потеряет сознание. Потом это прошло само, но мало ли, вдруг это вернётся… - девушка умоляюще поглядела на ветеринара. – По сути, мы же ничего про него не знаем – в смысле, про насекомых… про их анатомию и прочее.

Леклер кивнул.

- Значит, насколько я понимаю, его ещё даже ни разу не осматривали? Нет?.. Что ж… Не хочу подавать ложных надежд, но я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах, - невольно он вновь бросил взгляд на кривые острые челюсти насекомого. – Пройдёмте в смотровую! – он развернулся и пошёл по коридору, жестом пригласив посетителей следовать за ним.

Смотровая обнаружилась в самом конце коридора. Она оказалась довольно просторной светлой комнатой, вдоль стен которой стояла пара шкафов с инструментами и книгами, в углу были раковина и небольшая передвижная тумбочка на колёсиках, а в самом центре комнаты, под большой круглой лампой, находился огромный стол.

Включив лампу над столом, Леклер вытащил из шкафа поднос с инструментами, придвинул ближе тумбочку и вопросительно уставился на Люсиль.

- Вы не собираетесь раздеть вашего подопечного?.. Так осмотр будет намного эффективнее.

- Ох, простите! – Люсиль выразительно глянула на Франкура, и блох послушно сбросил с себя пиджак и рубашку. Высвободившись затем из брюк и башмаков, он с явным удовольствием вытянул согнутые лапки во всю длину.

- О боже… - в который раз повторил ветеринар. Теперь, когда он получил возможность разглядеть насекомое во всей красе, опасения нахлынули на него с новой силой. – Это что, БЛОХА? И вы хотите заверить меня, что блоха может быть безобидной?

- Да, знаю, в это трудно поверить, но…

- Может, он у вас ещё и вегетарианец? Чем вы его кормите?

- Мы покупаем ему кровь в мясной лавке… Он пьёт только её. На кошек и собак он даже не смотрит. А на людей – тем более!

- Мур-рк… - робко кивнул блох.

- Ладно… даже если это окажется последний медосмотр в моей жизни, я это сделаю, - вздохнул Леклер. – Так, надо как-то уложить его на стол…

- Чрр-рп… - Франкур осторожно (в основном чтобы не напугать доктора) приблизился и аккуратно взобрался на стол. Улёгшись на брюхо, он компактно подогнул под себя лапы и замер, опасливо глядя на Леклера.

Эта маленькая сценка, казалось, произвела большое впечатление на ветеринара. Он нагнулся, уже без прежнего страха вглядываясь в морду насекомого.

- А ты смышлён… Франкур, да? – он бережно коснулся головы блоха. – Хорошо, дружок… А теперь лежи спокойно, больно не будет… а когда будет, я предупрежу, - он взглянул на девушку. – Мне понадобится ваша помощь.

- Моя помощь?.. – удивилась та. – К-конечно… какая?

- Раз это его первый осмотр, мне придётся провести разные процедуры и сделать разные анализы… И не всё будет особенно приятным. Будь это зверь, я бы смог дать ему лёгкий общий наркоз на это время… или же просто привязать его к столу, но это может вызвать стресс. Но если он настолько умён и способен потерпеть, то…

- Будет настолько больно? – побледнела Люсиль, а Франкур, слушая их разговор, испуганно чирикнул.

- О, ну что вы… Пожалуй, самое болезненное, что тут может быть – один лёгкий укольчик… Если вы сумеете успокоить его, то уверен, он легко всё перенесёт.

- А… тогда всё в порядке, - девушка присела у стола, ласково глядя на Франкура. – Слышишь? Всё будет хорошо. Не волнуйся, я рядом.

- Мурк!

- Что ж, приступим… - ветеринар погладил гладкую хитиновую спинку, успокаивая взволнованного блоха, и внимательно уставился в светлую треугольную мордочку. – Хм-м… Ваша блоха что, ещё и мутант? У имаго блох не бывает мандибул…

- Простите?

- У взрослых особей нет жвал… вот этих челюстей, - он дотронулся до кривых острых отростков на морде Франкура. – Впрочем, и сложных фасеточных глаз – тоже. Странно… похоже, в этом случае мои скудные познания о блохах окажутся бесполезны... Придётся рассматривать его как новый вид, - он поднял одну из передних лапок насекомого, осторожно сгибая в суставах и внимательно разглядывая хитиновый покров. – Сколько времени он у вас?

- Хм… примерно месяца три, - прикинула Люсиль.

- Да? Похоже, мутация замедлила и процесс его старения, - Леклер повторил процедуру со всеми остальными лапками. – Он довольно молод… Я бы предположил, что его последняя линька прошла всего пару дней назад, - он аккуратно опустил последнюю лапку обратно на стол. – Вы знаете, где он жил раньше? До увеличения, я имею в виду?

- Да, он жил на Чарльзе, той обезьяне, - кивнула Люсиль.

- На Чарльзе? Бог ты мой, он точно мутант! – заметив удивлённый взгляд девушки, он пояснил. – Я обрабатываю шерсть Чарльза новым и очень эффективным средством от паразитов, смертность блох при его использовании составляет 99,99%! Надо признать, вашей блохе повезло оказаться в меньшинстве… Действительно КРУПНО повезло…

Покончив с лапами, ветеринар переключил своё внимание на большую тёмно-синюю спину, покрытую шипами и щетинками.

- Хм… - аккуратно отгибая края верхних сегментов, он внимательно заглядывал под каждый. – Внешне выглядит вполне здоровым, паразитов не видно… - он посмотрел на Люсиль. - Я возьму часть его покрова на анализ? Это совершенно не больно.

- Конечно, делайте всё, что считаете нужным! – отозвалась девушка.

Кивнув, Леклер взял с подноса хирургические ножницы.

- Хорошо… Лежи спокойно, Франкур, - он ловко состриг со спины насекомого пучок щетинок. – Вот так, отлично… Теперь хитин, - он осторожно отогнул краешек верхнего сегмента и отстриг маленький треугольник. Положив всё в маленький пакетик, он ласково погладил блоха. – Молодец!

Убрав ножницы, доктор взял с подноса большой стетоскоп.

- Чир-рп? – Франкур со страхом уставился на непонятный предмет, и Леклер ухмыльнулся.

- Никогда не видел стетоскоп, дружок?

- Мру-у…

- Это абсолютно не больно. Просто расслабься и дыши спокойно… - он приложил предмет к боку насекомого, вслушиваясь в то, что происходило под прочным хитином. – Вот так. Видишь, не страшно! – спустя пару минут он убрал стетоскоп и записал полученные показания в небольшой блокнот.

- Ну как? – напряжённо спросила Люсиль, беспокоясь о своём друге.

- Пока ничего особенного… Сердцебиение кажется учащённым, но возможно, он просто нервничает. Дыхание чистое, без хрипов... Желудок, похоже, пуст… Что, впрочем, нам будет на руку.

Отложив блокнот, доктор вытащил из шкафа сантиметр. Старательно измерив насекомое и вновь занеся данные в блокнот, он заглянул под стол и подкрутил внизу какое-то колёсико.

- Чр-рр?.. – Франкур беспокойно завозился, почувствовав снизу какую-то вибрацию, но ветеринар ободряюще погладил его по спинке, и блох притих.

- Всё хорошо, дружок… Это просто встроенные весы.

- Мрр… - успокоенный этим ответом, Франкур вновь замер. Леклер опять записал показания, отключил весы и проанализировал все полученные цифры.

- Хм-м… Как часто вы его кормите?.. Возможно, для него как для мутанта это нормально, но, судя по его размерам, у него небольшой недобор веса.

- Ну… мы особо не следим, - растерялась девушка. – Кровь всегда стоит в холодильнике, и обычно он сам берёт, сколько ему нужно.

- Что, прямо из холодильника?

- Нет, конечно, он не любит холодную кровь. Он подогревает её на плите, прежде чем выпить.

- Подогревает на плите? – Леклер уставился на Франкура, покачав головой. – Мда… Уникальный случай… - он окинул взглядом довольно стройное тело блоха. – Кстати, он не похож на избалованного любимца… Какие у него физические нагрузки?

- Ну, он выступает вместе со мной, танцует, поёт, играет на гитаре…

- Так, стоп, - ветеринар потёр переносицу. – Танцует и поёт… Он артист? Что ж, это может объяснить его вес… Он неплохо держит форму.

- Мру-ук? – Франкур поднял голову, с интересом глядя на ветеринара. Пока что блох не нашёл в осмотре ничего неприятного, и потому осмелел и начал проявлять любопытство.

- Кстати, вы кажитесь мне смутно знакомы, особенно ваш голос… - Леклер бросил взгляд на Люсиль. – Вы не поёте?

- Да, - улыбнулась девушка, удивившись, что ветеринар решил вдруг поинтересоваться ею. До этого она полагала, что его интересуют лишь сами питомцы, но отнюдь не их владельцы. – Меня зовут Люсиль, я выступаю в кабаре «Редкая пташка».

- А-аа… Припоминаю! Я пару раз бывал там и слышал ваше чудесное пение. А ваш партнёр по сцене – это просто нечто… - он ошеломлённо умолк, внезапно сложив в голове части паззла. – Так… только не говорите мне, что ваш партнёр и блоха, которую я сейчас осматриваю, это одна и та же личность?

Люсиль вновь улыбнулась его реакции.

- Это одна и та же личность, доктор Леклер… Теперь понимаете, что он совершенно безобиден, да ещё и талантлив?

- Мда-аа… - Леклер с некоторым трудом отошёл от шока. – Действительно… Пожалуй, мне можно работать свободнее, - он опять полез под стол и вскоре выудил оттуда странного вида инструмент, более всего напоминающий длинный тонкий шланг. – Вы знаете, что такое гастроскопия?..

- Гастро… хм… боюсь, что нет, - покачала головой Люсиль. – Что это?

- Обследование пищевода и желудка. Бескровное и безболезненное… Хотя может быть слегка неприятным. Этот зонд проникает через рот прямо в желудок, - пояснил Леклер и с лёгким вздохом добавил. – К сожалению, технология метода ещё не конца усовершенствована, так что осмотреть желудок не удастся… Впрочем, это и не понадобится, поскольку я намерен лишь сделать биопсию.

- Сделать что?..

- Взять немного слизистой и ткани желудка на анализ, - ответил ветеринар. – Совсем чуть-чуть, под местной анестезией… Практически безболезненная процедура, - он продемонстрировал крошечные щипчики на конце шланга. – Я добавлю в них лёгкий анестетик и заживляющее лекарство, так что если ваш питомец и почувствует хоть что-нибудь, больно это не будет, а получившаяся ранка потом быстро заживёт…

Пока доктор объяснял суть процедуры, Франкур нервничал всё больше и больше, а странный шланг, поначалу показавшийся ему вполне безобидным, теперь начал пугать всё сильнее и сильнее. Блох испуганно чирикнул и заёрзал на столе, всем видом выказывая крайнее нежелание знакомиться с гастроскопом.

- Простите, доктор… А без этого точно никак не обойтись? – Люсиль тоже занервничала, увидев реакцию Франкура.

- Хм-м-м… Будь ваш питомец, скажем, гигантской бабочкой или саранчой, процедура была бы не обязательной. Но он у вас – БЛОХА. Огромное насекомое, пьющее сырую кровь скота. Полагаю, кровь он всё же не кипятит?.. А вы знаете, сколько микробов там может быть? А слышали ли вы когда-нибудь про чуму?

- Но он же не кусает людей, - побледнела девушка. – Даже если в нём и есть эти… чумные микробы, они же не передадутся без укуса, так?

Леклер вздохнул, снисходительно поглядев на неё.

- Не передадутся. Но, чтоб вы знали – чума гибельна и для самих блох. Как, впрочем, и другие микробы, которые могут оказаться в выпитой им крови… Так что было бы очень неплохо выяснить наверняка, есть ли что-нибудь нехорошее внутри вашего любимца.

- Ну… хорошо… Если это так важно... – растерянно произнесла Люсиль.

- Чр-р-рп?.. – взволнованный её согласием, Франкур умоляюще уставился на неё. – Чирп, ЧИР-РП? – он сделал попытку слезть со стола.

- Пожалуйста, успокойте его сами, - вздохнул Леклер. – Конечно, я могу просто привязать его к столу, если для вас так будет проще, но поверьте, стресс может быть очень силён…

- Ох нет! – Люсиль приобняла Франкура за шею. – Я постараюсь успокоить его, только скажите – это точно не… не очень больно?

- Это почти совсем не больно. Может быть неприятно, когда зонд проникнет в пищевод, но терпимо… А что касается биопсии, максимум, что он ощутит – лёгкое покалывание внутри. Так что волноваться нечего, - не теряя времени, он принялся протирать гастроскоп обеззараживающим составом.

- Франкур? – Люсиль пристально заглянула в глаза блоху. Те из медово-янтарных уже начинали становиться огненно-красными, что безошибочно говорило о страхе. – Франкур, всё хорошо. Больно не будет, может, лишь слегка неприятно… Я никуда не отойду от тебя. Хорошо?

- Ч-чир-р… Мру-у… - блоху кое-как удалось кивнуть, а затем он вновь в страхе уставился на доктора, а точнее, на инструмент в его руках. Ох, как же не нравилась ему эта идея…

- Вы готовы? Хорошо… Франкур, - он ласково почесал спинку животного. – Ложись на бок, так тебе будет удобнее. Не волнуйся, дыши спокойно. Если сумеешь расслабиться, всё будет очень легко и очень быстро.

- Мру-у… - блох покорно повернулся на бок и глубоко вздохнул. – Чрр…

- Отлично… Теперь открой рот пошире… Потерпи, возможно, будет чуть-чуть горьковато… это слегка обезболит…

- Мр-р… – Франкур невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ему брызнули в горло чем-то горьким, а затем вставили меж зубов странную жёсткую штуку. – Чр-р? – он сделал попытку выплюнуть непонятную вещь.

- Спокойно! Это чтобы ты случайно не закрыл рот и не погрыз гастроскоп, дружок. Он, знаешь ли, не дешёвый.

- Мрх… - блох притих и обречённо прикрыл глаза, смиряясь с ситуацией. Когда кончик зонда коснулся его глотки, Франкур лишь поморщился, но не двинулся с места. К его удивлению, процедура оказалась не так страшна, как он вообразил. Лишь первые секунды блох с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы и желание сорваться со стола и вылететь из смотровой ко всем чертям. Потом же ощущение неприятного шевеления в пищеводе прошло, и Франкур полностью замер, сосредоточившись лишь на тёплом ощущении, которое дарили ему руки Люсиль…

- Молодец, дружок… Всё хорошо.

- Мр-р… мрмф… - Франкур зажмурился. Что-то внутри него неприятно шевельнулось. Блох почувствовал слабый укол, лёгкий спазм, и жалобно курлыкнул, распахивая ярко-красные глаза.

- Всё хорошо! Почти готово! Лежи спокойно…

Франкур издал тихий всхлип. Но кажется, всё худшее было уже позади. Боль внутри быстро стихла, а в пищеводе вновь ощутилось неприятное скользящее движение – правда, теперь уже в обратном направлении. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как шланг вытаскивают наружу. Вслед за шлангом пропала странная жёсткая штука в зубах, и блох тут же рефлекторно сглотнул и сжал челюсти, твёрдо рассчитывая теперь не открывать рот до конца осмотра.

- А ты молодчина, дружок! – ветеринар утешающе похлопал насекомое по твёрдому гладкому боку и аккуратно принялся сворачивать гастроскоп. – Можешь немного передохнуть, ты заслужил.

На какое-то время воцарилось относительное спокойствие. Доктор Леклер занимался взятым из глубин блошиного желудка образцом, попутно делая какие-то пометки в блокноте, Люсиль тихо сидела возле стола… Франкур немного расслабился.

Впрочем, его расслабленность была лишь видимой. Глаза, по-прежнему красноватые от страха, продолжали следить за каждым движением ветеринара, и небрежно вытянутые лапки готовы были в любой момент судорожно напрячься. Впрочем, пока у него и правда был момент передышки. Интересно, что ещё ему предстоит?..

Франкур невольно сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Затем ещё раз. И ещё… Блох неприязненно поморщился. Хотя странный агрегат был извлечён несколько минут назад, он всё ещё ощущал его присутствие у себя внутри. Горло слегка побаливало и казалось странно онемевшим, в пищеводе чувствовалось жжение, а в желудке будто застряла иголка… Франкур жалобно муркнул, поглаживая брюшко в тщетной попытке избавиться от неприятных ощущений.

- Всё в порядке, Франкур?.. – Люсиль нежно коснулась головы блоха.

- Мрр-р-р… - тоскливо вздохнув, тот ткнулся мордочкой в её ладонь, словно это простое прикосновение могло облегчить его страдания. – Мрк…

- Неприятно?.. – со стороны осведомился Леклер, кинув пытливый взгляд на Франкура. – Не переживай, дружок. Это быстро пройдёт само.

Поняв, что больше тут ничего нельзя поделать, блох с очередным печальным вздохом закрыл глаза и замер. Сквозь пелену мрачных раздумий он ощущал, как Люсиль легонько гладит его голову, и это, хоть и немного, скрашивало ему общую плачевность ситуации.

Погрузившись в себя, Франкур не сразу разобрал приближающиеся шаги и звяканье инструментов о поднос, и лишь когда в воздухе растёкся странный резковатый запах, блох встрепенулся и повернул голову. Первое, что он увидел – очередной странный предмет в руках доктора. Второе – что доктор чересчур внимательно оглядывает тело блоха.

- Чир-р?.. – настороженно стрекотнул Франкур, мгновенно проведя параллель между инструментом и новыми предстоявшими ему ощущениями. Что ощущения будут неприятными, Франкур не сомневался. Хотя предмет был совсем небольшим, на его конце виднелась столь тонкая и острая иголка, что блох мгновенно ощутил опасность. Он напрягся и поджал под себя лапы, пристально уставившись на иглу.

- Не волнуйся, дружок. Раз ты так отлично перенёс гастроскопию, уверен, крошечный укол ты даже не почувствуешь!

- Чр-р? – с лёгким возмущением отозвался Франкур. Внутри него всё до сих пор побаливало от гастроскопа, и блоху не хотелось добавить к этим бедам что-нибудь ещё.

- Вы собираетесь сделать ему прививку? – поинтересовалась Люсиль, с недоумением глядя на шприц в руках Леклера.

- Прививку? Я был бы рад, но увы, вакцин для блох ещё не придумали, - ухмыльнулся ветеринар. – Нет, я всего лишь собираюсь взять немного кро… хм… гемолимфы на анализ. Поверьте, после гастроскопии это покажется ему намного приятнее.

- Мр? – хмуро отозвался Франкур, с явным недоверием косясь то на доктора, то на шприц. Ветеринар вновь ухмыльнулся, заметив взгляд своего пациента.

- Это действительно намного легче и быстрее, и боль пройдёт буквально через минуту, - заверил доктор, а затем нахмурился. – Вот только… куда бы его тебе… Хм… - он опять внимательно оглядел тело блоха, со всех сторон покрытое прочным хитиновым панцирем. – Если только… - он глянул на мягкую, уязвимую шею насекомого.

Осознав, куда смотрит доктор, Франкур издал отчаянный стрёкот и непременно вскочил бы, если бы его не удержала Люсиль.

- Боже! – девушка крепко обхватила блоха за шею, чувствуя, что тот прилагает немалые усилия, чтобы успокоиться и не рвануться прочь. – Может, можно куда-нибудь… в другое место? Он и так уже нанервничался…

- Хм? – Леклер скептически покосился на тонкие, но твёрдые лапки, оглядел бронированное брюшко и столь же прочную спинку… Внезапно он просиял. – Ну конечно! Придержите его, сейчас всё будет сделано! – он осторожно отогнул один из спинных сегментов, обнажив полоску уязвимой кожи, и быстро протёр её кусочком ваты. Франкур на секунду замер, снова учуяв резкий непонятный запах, и этой секунды хватило доктору, чтобы быстро, но аккуратно ввести под кожу иголку.

- Мр?.. ЧР-Р-Р! – Франкур ощутил укол и содрогнулся. Края его сегментов резко сдвинулись в попытке защитить уязвимую кожу, едва не поранив доктора и не сломав шприц.

- Тише, тише, дружок! Всё, боли уже не будет! РАССЛАБЬСЯ! – в голосе Леклера впервые прозвучал испуг. За себя он не боялся, но если шприц ненароком сломается, и игла останется внутри… - Спокойно, Франкур! Как только ты расслабишься, я сразу же вытащу иглу!

- Мр-ррф… рррф… - тяжело дышащий блох кое-как справился с паникой. Дрожа, он обмяк на столе, и ветеринар, тоже порядком переволновавшийся, быстро вытащил шприц, наполненный желтовато-прозрачной жидкостью. – Уф… а ты сильный, приятель, да? Потерпи ещё секунду… - он капнул на крошечную ранку под сегментом какой-то густой жидкостью.

- Биоклей, - пояснил он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Люсиль. – Покровы насекомых довольно плохо регенерируются. – Он пригладил край сегмента на место, чтобы биоклей быстрее закрыл ранку и чтобы страх огромного блоха не перешёл в абсолютную панику. – Уф, змей осматривать намного легче…

- Доктор Леклер… - Люсиль отпустила шею Франкура. – Скажите, ещё долго? Я уже не уверена, что он выдержит. Это же его первый осмотр, и сразу столько всего… - она с откровенной жалостью поглядела на блоха.

- О, не волнуйтесь! – весело отозвался ветеринар. – Уже почти всё, - он принялся убирать инструменты. Франкур чуть повернул голову, следя за действиями доктора, и заметно расслабился. – Ты молодец, дружок.

- Доктор… я понимаю, сперва надо будет дождаться результатов, но всё же… скажите, уже можно сделать какие-нибудь предположения? – с надеждой спросила Люсиль.

- Насчёт его внезапного приступа? – припомнил Леклер. – Хм… Опишите всё в подробностях.

- Хорошо. Мы репетировали на сцене, всё как обычно, когда он вдруг остановился. Он тяжело дышал, словно очень устал или у него случилось что-то вроде приступа астмы… Он бросился в гримёрную, где скинул с себя почти всю одежду, упал на диван. Я точно слышала его хрипы, словно он был простужен или ему не хватало воздуха… Но буквально через несколько минут всё прошло.

- Вот так запросто? – удивился ветеринар, явно рассчитывая на более детальный и интригующий рассказ. – Само собой?

- Судя по всему, да… После этого мы сразу повезли его к профессору, а он направил нас к вам.

- Хм, хм… Очень странно. Когда я прослушивал его, никаких хрипов не было, - Леклер потёр подбородок. – Хотя… вы говорите, что он первым делом сбросил с себя одежду?

- Да. Это важно?

- Очень может быть… Итак, первое, что он делает при внезапном приступе удушья – срывает с себя одежду. Вывод напрашивается сам собой – одежда как-то мешала ему дышать, и он осознал это…

- Рауль предположил, что это может быть аллергия, - робко произнесла Люсиль. – Но Франкур почти неделю носил перчатки из точно такой же выделанной кожи и не выказывал никаких признаков беспокойства. Для них и для костюма не было использовано никакой вредной краски или… доктор? – она заметила внезапно отсутствующее выражение на его лице. – Доктор Леклер?..

Ветеринар вздохнул, вымученно улыбнувшись.

- О мой бог… - он издал тихий нервный смешок. – Из кожи? Вы сказали, перчатки и костюм были из КОЖИ? Господи… Как же всё просто!

- Простите?.. – удивилась девушка.

- Подойдите сюда… ближе. Франкур, лежи спокойно, - подождав, пока Люсиль приблизится вплотную, Андре Леклер аккуратно отогнул края верхних и нижних сегментов – там, где они сходились, образуя чёткую боковую линию. – Поднесите сюда руку… не бойтесь, ближе! Прикоснитесь…

- О боже… что это? – девушка едва не отпрянула, ощутив лёгкое дуновение воздуха под ладонью. – Доктор?

- А, почувствовали, да? – Леклер явно был доволен произведённым эффектом. – Я удивлён. Судя по вашей реакции, до этого вы даже не интересовались, как дышит ваш большой друг… - он пошире раздвинул края сегментов. – Видите эти крошечные отверстия по бокам тела? Это дыхальца. Подавляющее большинство насекомых дышит именно через них. Как вы, наверное, и сами заметили, ноздрей на голове у него нет – так что логично было бы предположить, что он дышит через что-то другое… - усмехнувшись, ветеринар погладил Франкура по спине.

- Боже… я даже и представить не могла…

- Ну, думаю, теперь вам ясно, что спровоцировало приступ. Одежда из плотного, воздухонепроницаемого материала ему противопоказана – он в ней просто задохнётся. Пусть носит что-то более лёгкое, или вообще ничего не носит… Хозяин – вы, а моё дело – просто предупредить.

- О господи… Франкур… - Люсиль нагнулась, пристально разглядывая блошиный бок. Внезапно её озарила ещё одна догадка. – Значит, вот почему он не любит мыться? Вода попадает в эти его… дыхальца?

- А вы и мыть его пытались? – хмыкнул ветеринар. – Мда… Может, ещё и одеялом на ночь укрываете? – увидев, как Люсиль на полном серьёзе кивнула, он вздохнул. – Насекомое – холоднокровное животное, температура его тела зависит от окружающей среды. Если хотите согреть его, лучше постелите ему у камина или обогревателя… А одежда или одеяло ему не помогут. Если же хотите содержать его в чистоте – лучше всего подойдут самые обычные влажные салфетки. Просто раз в неделю протирайте его хитин, и всё будет в порядке… Думаю, даже он сам сможет это делать, с его-то интеллектом.

- Ну, слава богу… - Люсиль присела возле мордочки блоха, ласково поглаживая его. – Скоро мы пойдём домой… Да? – она вопросительно глянула на ветеринара.

- Что? Ах да, конечно, - доктор несколько рассеянно почесал спинку насекомого, а затем лицо его прояснилось. – Так, кажется, я хотел сделать ещё кое-что… - он достал и надел пару тонких резиновых перчаток. – Не придержите его чуток? Больно не будет, обещаю.

- Конечно! – Люсиль успокаивающе обняла Франкура, и ветеринар быстро извлёк из-под стола упаковку влажных салфеток.

- Так, Франкур, лежи спокойно…

- Муррр… мрру-у-уу? – Франкур удивлённо мурлыкнул. Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, что делает доктор, но тот, пристроившийся аккурат сзади блоха, был вне поля его зрения. – Мр-р?

- Тихо, Франкур… Я же обещал, что больно не будет.

- Мур?.. – блох почувствовал, как влажная салфетка нежно протёрла его задние сегменты, а затем несколько интимно скользнула под его самый последний стернит. – Мр?

- Тихо, дружок… Всё отлично, расслабься…

- Мрр-рчч… р-руу? – на секунду Франкур застыл, просто не веря своим чувствам. Ощущения были такие, словно…

- ЧИРР-РРУ-У-УУ!

- Доктор? Что вы де… - Люсиль, которой тоже ничего не было видно, приподнялась, глядя поверх спины блоха. – О боже… Это тоже обязательно?.. – покраснев, она вновь уселась, крепче обняв Франкура за шею. Хотя на этот раз блох даже не пытался вырваться – впрочем, девушка подозревала, что бедняга просто оцепенел от шока, - и лишь дрожал странной мелкой дрожью.

- Конечно, ведь желудочно-кишечный тракт проверяется не только спереди… - озабоченно пробормотал ветеринар, отвечая на её вопрос. Он осторожно погладил крайний тергит свободной рукой, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить насекомое. – Всё хорошо, Франкур… Почти всё… Всё! – он с явным облегчением поднялся, стянул с себя грязные перчатки и бросил их в тазик. – Боже мой, не могу поверить в это, я осматривал гигантскую блоху!..

- Всё? Ну слава богу, - Люсиль с неменьшим облегчением поглядела на доктора, затем на всё ещё дрожащего блоха. – Франкур? Всё хорошо, ты молодец!

- Да уж, для первого осмотра весьма впечатляюще, - с откровенным уважением произнёс Леклер. – Нечасто мне попадаются столь смирные и смышлёные питомцы. Он… неужели он и вправду разумен? Что ж… - он деловито кашлянул. – Анализы будут готовы через три дня. Пока же могу сказать, что выглядит он вполне здоровым… Хотя я бы посоветовал кормить его почаще… Раз в неделю протирайте его хитин, раз в полгода давайте глистогонное. И ради бога, не одевайте его в такую одежду!

- Это я уже поняла… - виновато улыбнулась Люсиль, отпуская Франкура. – Спасибо, что объяснили про то, как он дышит.

- Не за что… Кстати, он и правда самец, - внезапно закончил ветеринар. – Меня несколько смутило отсутствие некоторых… внешних признаков, но в конце концов, он же мутант, - Леклер пожал плечами, почёсывая синюю спинку насекомого.

- Мр-рк… - состояние крайнего шока, в котором Франкур пребывал последнюю пару минут, наконец-то начало понемногу спадать. И когда разум его более-менее прояснился, блох осознал две вещи. Первое – что изощрённые пытки, судя по всему, наконец-то закончились, и второе – что больше никто и ничто не удерживает его не месте.

- ЧИР-Р-Р! - не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, блох с отчаянным стрёкотом взвился к потолку. Стукнувшись об лампу и оставив на прочном стекле трещину, он прыжком бросился к двери и пулей вылетел наружу, не озаботившись подобрать одежду или попрощаться с доктором.

.

- Й-ия! – Рауль подскочил как ошпаренный, когда нечто огромное и тёмное вылетело из внезапно распахнувшейся двери особняка и ворвалось в фургон Кэтрин, сотрясая машину. – Боже, Франкур, это ты? А где Люсиль? И, э… где твоя одежда? Господи, тебя же мог кто-нибудь увидеть! – парень напряжённо осмотрелся, но к счастью, вокруг было довольно безлюдно, и похоже, никто не заметил огромное насекомое, выскочившее из здания. – Франкур, ну как осмотр? Всё нормально?

Блох не ответил. Сжавшись в комок на полу фургона, он кинул на Рауля страдальческий взгляд испуганных красных глаз.

- Франкур, что такое?.. – взволнованный изобретатель собрался было выйти из кабины, но в этот момент увидал выходящую из дома Люсиль. – Боже, что у вас там случилось?

- Дома расскажу, - вздохнула певица. Она бросила позади сиденья одежду Франкура. – Нет, не беспокойся – всё прошло хорошо, он просто разволновался под конец…

- Ну, если так… - Рауль завёл мотор. – Только расскажи всё в подробностях! Интересно, как обычный осмотр мог так его напугать?..

.

Приближалась ночь. Посетители кабаре «Редкая пташка» понемногу начинали расходиться, оставляя заведение и его обитателей один на один со своими тайнами.

Франкур, сбросивший с себя одежду и растянувшийся на диване в гримёрной, устало зевнул. Их с Люсиль последнее выступление закончилось пару часов назад, после чего девушка, пообещав скоро вернуться, вместе с Раулем уехала к ветеринару за результатами анализов. Блох же, прекрасно запомнивший все тамошние испытания, предпочёл остаться в кабаре и терпеливо дожидаться её возвращения.

Однако время шло, Люсиль всё ещё не было, и блох уже начал откровенно скучать. Опустив одну лапку вниз, он взял стоявший на полу у дивана стакан, наполненный чем-то подозрительного красного цвета. Отхлёбывая из стакана, Франкур лениво осматривал гримёрную. Взгляд его задержался на новом кожаном костюме – в котором, кстати, Франкур сегодня и выступал. Люсиль было жалко выбрасывать такую одежду, да и самому Франкуру она нравилась, так что, поразмыслив, девушка весьма креативно решила проблему - и жилет с пиджаком украсились изящными вырезами по бокам, пропускавшими воздух для чувствительных дыхалец блоха. Впрочем, вскоре такими же вырезами обзавелась и вся прочая одежда Франкура.

Снаружи раздался шорох колёс, затем приближающиеся знакомые шаги – и блох с надеждой повернул голову к двери. Когда та отворилась, Франкур радостно мурлыкнул, приветствуя Люсиль.

- Прости, задержалась, - немного виновато улыбнулась девушка. – Раулю ещё нужно было заскочить в магазин по дороге… - она присела рядом с блохом на диван и открыла небольшую сумочку, которую Франкур поначалу не заметил. – Кстати, твои анализы в полном порядке, слава богу… Доктор Леклер передал тебе привет (блох притворно заворчал при упоминании этого имени) и ещё вот это, на первый раз, - она извлекла из сумочки упаковку влажных салфеток.

- Мруу-ук?.. – Франкур с любопытством принюхался к ним. Те нежно пахли луговыми цветами, и блох довольно муркнул, тут же сочтя салфетки весьма приятными и безобидными вещицами.

- Нравится запах? Мне тоже. А теперь давай, подставляй спинку, - проворковала девушка.

- Мр-р… - Франкур растянулся на брюхе и пригладил щетинки, чтобы Люсиль было удобнее, и девушка с улыбкой начала протирать его твёрдую хитиновую спинку. Хотя естественная броня Франкура была невероятно прочной, даже, как выяснилось, пуленепробиваемой – всё же он мог ощущать ею даже самые лёгкие прикосновения… Зажмурившись, блох довольно заурчал. Как там сказал Леклер?.. Протирать хитин раз в неделю? Что ж, эту процедуру Франкур был бы согласен «терпеть» хоть каждый день! Почувствовав, что со спиной покончено, он перевернулся, подставляя гладкое брюшко, и Люсиль со смешком принялась протирать его прочные стерниты.

- Франкур… Здесь ты можешь почиститься и сам, разве нет? – удивлённо произнесла она, однако блох одарил её столь невинным умильным взглядом, что девушка рассмеялась. – Ладно-ладно… Но только в первый и последний раз, хорошо? А потом сам.

Успокоенный этим ответом, Франкур вновь закрыл янтарные глаза. Мурлыканье его стало постепенно затихать, и разнеженный блох погрузился в приятную дрёму. Что ж, в визите к доктору определённо были и свои плюсы…


End file.
